


Daughter of the King

by Sammiec3



Series: Our Home [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Am I a bad person for doing this to myself?, And she's managed to stop the age reversal, Angst, Anxiety, Aryll's become a OC at this point, Depression, F/F, F/M, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Mostlikely, Multi, Purah is a scientist, Purah's a good friend, So she's roughly Aryll's age, Sorry guys, This isn't the happy story from before, This takes place 11 or so years after the first fic, You don't need to read the other story to read this, but started aging normally, give or take a year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: “What’s wrong?” Purah came to lean against the banister beside her.“I feel like I should be doing something for them.” She answered. “I may not be their Princess… But they’re still my people, and they’re suffering.”“You’re right.” Purah hummed. “You’re not their Princess.”“Gee, thanks.”“But that doesn’t mean they don’t see you as it.” She pointed out. “You are, the Daughter of the King. The entire world knows who you are.”“I wouldn’t go that far-”“But it’s true.” She said simply. “Link’s never kept you quiet, he’s proud of you. You hold no claim to the throne but you are their daughter. You give your parents… and your people Hope. That’s worth a lot more then you’d imagine.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I lasted maybe 10 minutes before posting this after posting the last chapter of the other story.  
> I'm also not finished writing it, I've got about 18 chapters in so far with much more planned so you've got at least 18 chapters to look forwards too, hopefully more if I stop reading fanfictions and actually get back to work.  
> I'll try, I promise!  
> <3 Sammiec3

The dust stirred around her feet as the young teenager opened the door to the old disused house in Hateno Village. Technically the house still belonged to her father, but young swordsman hasn’t returned in over five years too busy overseeing the construction on the castle and the rebuilding of Castletown. They had moved into the castle when rooms had been made ready for them but now the reconstruction was nearly complete and the wedding and inaugurations were to be soon. She had to admit that it was strange that the two people she considered to be her parents and that had taken care of her for the majority of her life were only now getting married. But they were still quite young, and led quite busy lives.

“Still…” She muttered to herself as she forced the door open the rest of the way open, the house looked expectant, as if the last time they had left it was only supposed to be just for a moment. “After ten years of secretly kissing around every corner in Hyrule, you’d think they’d have married sooner.” She commented to herself. “Well this house isn’t going to pack itself up.” She sighed. She had arrived early, not wanting to wait for Paya and the royal caravan to come and collect what was left from the house. She just… had to see it for herself one last time. She walked into the house and her fingers trailed across the back of one of the chairs she and Karson had painted together, the image that had once been there bleached by the sun that shown in through the window. The table wasn’t set but it did have a small pot meant for flowers and she was sure it held them the last time they had been here.

Her father’s old apron was carelessly resting on the back of his old chair and she walked over to it, lifting the cloth into her hands and a smile touched her lips as she saw the stitching her mother had adorned into it recreating the famed swordsmen with a soup ladle in one hand and a pot lid for a shield as if her were off to do battle in the kitchen. She slid it into the enchanted bag her mother had made for her, and her father had traveled to have it hold the same enchantments his own pouch carried then she turned to walk up the stairs to the loft, her old room. She stored the photos and paintings from her childhood in her bag, leaving the clothes she no longer fit into for they would be gathered by the royal procession later that evening, besides she didn’t need any of it. Most if the things here would be donated to the orphanage in Castle town anyways.

A small tinkle grabbed her attention and out of a second pouch that hung from her belt a small fairy lifted. She smiled to see her old friend. “So now you decide to wake up? I’m nearly done you know.” She teased and Fae flittered closer to land in her hair before she pushed open the door to her parents room. It was exactly as she remembered it, a mixture of papers scattered all across any surface available, much like her mothers study now, and a variety of weapons, photos and some armor on the walls and floor. She smiled and moved about slowly collecting the images of their family and being careful not to accidentally knock them from their stands on the wall. She also avoided her mother's mounds of papers, sure that Paya would organize them when she arrived But she noticed a small box wrapped with a ribbon resting upon the table next to the bed. A card attached to the ribbon held her name. She sat on the bed and brought it onto her lap, carefully untying it and lifting the lid from its perch a letter rested on top of a flower bulb. She looked curiously at it before unfolding the parchment.

To my beautiful daughter on her seventeenth birthday,

Her heart ached painfully. Had this been why he had asked her to return here?

Aryll. I have watched you grow into a beautiful woman. From the day we first began our family together, to this day as I write, and I am sure further from now you will continue to grow to be a wonderful girl. I couldn’t be more proud of you.

Today is the eve of our return to Castle Town and I fear it will be a long time before return to this house. I know how much it means to you to be here, this is where our family began and you are still but a child as I write, I wonder if you remember the tantrum you had when we told you we would be returning to the castle. You refused to eat dinner and hid yourself in your tree house with Fae. Zelda is in bed with you now as I write telling you stories of the Champions of old.

I’m sure we have made many mistakes as your parents, we’re both so young still, and with so many other responsibilities to demand our attention. I’m sure by now you understand and I’m sorry for every time I have to reprimand or upset you. I hope you know how much I love you.

She reached up to brush the tears from her eyes. “I love you too.” She whispered.

I have many things to tell you, so much that I am unsure where to start. Perhaps by the time you receive this I will be ready with the words that refuse to come to me now. Or perhaps not, your mother tells me I have never been fluent with articulating my thoughts, and she claims that my writing is worse then my speech. But I shall try. I am sure you have wondered of your gifts, how water beckons to your call and allows you to heal. But I will explain not in writing, this I know must be a conversation we share when you are ready.

For now I leave you with this, the first of what I imagine to be many presents we gift to you upon your seventeenth birthday. This bulb was given to me when our family was still small and uncertain as we traveled across Hyrule. I have done all that was required by the Great Fairies, each has given it their blessing and they have assured me that it will remain as it is now for as long as it needs to be.

I never thought I should be the one to plant it, for it was always meant to be given to you.

I am unsure if you will remember, but while we traveled I had gotten badly injured and Fae had used her magic to heal my wounds. However instead of returning to her mother’s fountain she remained with you and grew ill for her power had been spent. I took both you and her to one of the fountains to ask for their aid in helping Fae back to health and, along with the jar filled with water from the fountain, I was given this, and told to gain the blessing of each of the four sisters. I believe, when it is planted and fully grown, it will become a Fairy Fountain, and Fae it’s patron fairy. What this means for you and your companion I know not, but I leave it with you for when you are ready to discover this.

And now I hear Zelda calling for me. You apparently want me to make rice balls and I shall sacrifice myself to fulfil your wishes.

With all my love,

Link

She laughed softly at the closure and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes before carefully folding the letter again and taking the bulb from the box. It didn’t look much different from any other flower bulb, outside the simple fact of it was much larger then most. Fae drifted down to it curiously but Aryll replaced it in the box with the letter and lid. “We’ll investigate it later.” She promised her as she stood, the sounds of hooves and wagon wheels crossing the bridge could be heard from the open door.


	2. Chapter 2

“You shouldn’t have run off on your own Lady Aryll,” Paya was chastising her as she sat upon her steed, the child of Cloud and Epona with it’s light brown coloring. She stroked her mares fur. “If you wanted to look through the house before the guard started packing it could’ve been arranged, what if something happened to you? Your parent’s aren’t the only ones who would be worried you know.”

“If I had stayed with the procession and made everyone wait while searched the house, it would’ve delayed our return.” Aryll commented.

“Then you could’ve had a guard come with you-”

“Oh give it a rest Paya.” The annoyed voice of the hundred and twenty year old researcher came from inside the nearest carriage. “You know full well that Aryll is perfectly capable of defending herself should danger come her way. She’s been training in combat ever since she was ten.”

“Mock fights with her teachers-”

“And father-”

“Aren’t the same as real combat.” Paya ignored the interruption. “Aren’t you worried at all for her protection Purah?”

“Of course I am.” The researcher commented in a bored tone. “Our beloved King-to-be would behead us if a single hair on our little Princess’s head got split. But you worry too much, Aryll’s perfectly safe.” With a flutter of movement the cloth sheltering the nearest carriage was pulled aside and the bespectacled woman excited to sit on the bench nearest them. Paya sighed while Aryll leaned against Tema’s neck continuing to stroke her fur. “Besides, what danger is there, the entire kingdom is overjoyed to have Princess Zelda and Link marry and become their King and Queen. They’ve been working to rebuild everything for years.”

“I seriously doubt everyone is pleased with the arrangement. Something’s bound to happen.” Paya stated.

“You need to get laid.” Purah stated bluntly getting the young woman’s face to redden all the way to the tips of her ears. “You’re so stressed Paya, indulging in a little one on one physical action with another person would help your stress levels deplete.”

“Purah!” She squeaked getting Aryll to laugh. “Don’t laugh- it’s not- I!” She flushed darker and hurried into the house to check on the progress inside. Aryll’s laughter continued while Purah smirked to herself, she winked at Aryll when she had calmed down.

“Lucky Grantè remained at the castle or else she’d have just died in embarrassment.” Aryll mused.

“Half of that mess is his fault, if he’d just man up and ask her.” She shook his head. “But he’s been busy managing his father’s research ever since Robbie died, and Paya believes it’s her sacred duty to protect the royal family, as Impa drilled it into her.” 

“Children, when will they learn.” Aryll mused getting Purah to chuckle.

“What about you? You’re getting to be at that age. Anyone caught your eye?” Purah wondered and Aryll drew a blank. She rubbed the back of her neck, a habit she had picked up from her father.

“Honestly? No…” She admitted uncertainty. “All the girls back in Castle town are always talking about boys, who’s the most good looking or something and I just…”

“Don’t see it?” Purah offered and Aryll nodded.

“Is that… wrong?” She asked. “Is something wrong with me?”

“No.” Purah stated flatly and she relaxed a little. “You may want to see about spending some time with the Gerudo, it might just help you clear your mind.”

“How so?” She asked uncertainty. Purah thought it over, tilting her head slightly as she thought of the best way to phrase what was on her mind.

“Well, you’ll just need to find that out on your own.” She answered and Aryll sighed.

“Thanks Purah, that cleared everything up.” Aryll stated dryly getting the researcher to chuckle. “I haven’t seen Riju in ages, perhaps dad will let me go? After the wedding of course.”

“Naturally.”

“And the coronation.”

“Uh-huh.” She was looking down at some papers in her hands now.

“And you’ll come up with an excuse to Paya for why I’ve taken off again.”

“Yep.”

“Thank’s Purah you’re the best!” She spurred her horse into action and sped across the bridge.

“Wait- Aryll!” He voice called out to her as she rode off. She turned her horse towards the village and raced down the road knowing that Paya and Purah would murder her if she left the village limits so instead she rode to the apple orchard she knew to be under to old and abandoned Tech Lab, Purah had long packed up to relocate to the castle where she worked closely with Zelda… most of the time. Aryll knew for a fact that she was still conducting experiments on herself, she’s had to heal her on a number of occasions. And was sworn to secrecy.

She dismounted at the orchard and collected a few apples to feed to Tema and one to eat on her own. She leaned against the horse and stroked her fur between passing her apples and bit into her own as she looked up at the clouds. Fae drifting up to rest on her head like normal. “Everything’s going to be different now, isn’t it?” She asked. Her parents wedding was unavoidable, though at times they argued, and there were times when Link left for no reason and was unseen for days, or times when Zelda buried herself in the lab with Grantè and Purah. No one could doubt that they loved each other. They always made up and if she ever asked them why they were fighting they gave similar answers. Even if you love somebody with all of your being, you will still find things you disagree upon. But in the end the arguments doesn’t matter, because if your partner truly loves you, you’ll find a way to work through it together. Even when that requires space apart before that moment comes. Or at least that’s what Zelda would tell her. Link would say it in less words. She thought back to the letter hidden in the confines of her small bag and smiled. Your mother tells me I have never been fluent in articulating my thoughts. And that was true, Link has always been less vocal, willing to bare the burdens of responsibility without a thought for the suffering he may or may not go through because of it. He took in an orphaned girl at 17 and raised her, no matter what he had sacrificed to do it.

He would bare the responsibility of being King well, and set a standard for those who succeed him, that few would be able to live up too. He was a fair and honest man who loved his people and would die protecting them, just as he had done for his family and friends. He respected all the races, and he loved Hyrule. But beyond that he had proven himself to be worthy of respect by saving the lives of countless individuals when he defeated Ganon ten years ago. He had done it without asking for anything in returned, and devoted his life after the battle to rebuilding the great kingdom they once had alongside Zelda.

Purah had been right when saying that most everybody loved their to be King and Queen.

\-----------------------------

The door opened as the old hero walked through to the scullery maid chambers Guards were posted both inside the room and outside the door as a Sheikah scientist stood and turned from the three corpses he had been examining. “How were they killed?” He asked, his blue eyes hardened with fury.

“Slit throats, poison on the weapon used.” The Sheikah answered grimly. “I have yet to identify the poison.” For a moment the blue eyes closed as he took a deep breath when they reopened he glared at the wall where the message and mark was left in the blood.

Beware the Eye of the Yaga.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon returning to Castle town an escort of the Royal Guard joined the caravan to bring them to the castle and at first Aryll thought it was because Paya had sent word to her parents that she had ran off but that wasn’t the case. A glance towards the Shikah woman told her that she was just as confused as Aryll was. Purah was immediately alert and speaking with the leader of the escort.

“What’s going on?” Aryll asked encouraging Tama to ride beside the researcher’s horse.

“The commander will explain once we’ve returned to the castle Lady Aryll.” The Knight answered and she felt anxious. They never addressed her father as the Commander… not unless it was something of importance. He was still commander of the Royal guard, at least until his coronation- but he rarely demanded that his position be called upon.

“Then I’ll ride ahead-”

“We’re under strict orders to stay with you and the caravan, my Lady.” He said apologetically and she chewed her lip for a moment before sopping feeling Paya’s eyes on the back of her head. She knew better then to ride off in times like this, but the slow pace through the city only made her more anxious. Luckily Link was in the courtyard dressed in the familiar royal blue uniform he had dawned since rebuilding the guard. Paya and Purah stepped off their waggon while Aryll dismounted and one of the guards rushed over to take Tama’s reins and bring her to the stables. Normally she would’ve done it herself, but she didn’t like the serious expression on Link’s face.

“I understand the stress it is putting upon the servants but please do your best to make them understand it’s a necessary precaution. Until we discover more the interrogations, and the extra patrols will continue.” He was speaking with the head of staff, with his left lutennint standing just to the side waiting for his attention, a stack of papers in hand. “Please, do what you can to assure them it’s for their protection.”

“With all of this on top of the wedding- it’s only a week away sir, surely we can work something out that will cause less stress, fighting amongst your servants will only put a further strain upon-” Link pinched the bridge of his nose as he did when stressed.

“Mayson,” He called and one of the men observing repairs upon the wall nearby hurried over.

“Sir?”

“Have the repairs been finished in the western servants wing yet?”

“Nearly sir, just a few more days of-”

“Can we speed it up if we send those here down to assist your coworkers inside?” He asked.

“Uh- yes. But Princess Zelda.”

“I’ll talk it over with her please take your men inside to finish the chambers.”

“At once!” He saluted and hurried to call his men down from their work.

“Thank you My lord.” The woman curtsied before leaving him.

“Sir-” Lutennient Onom started but he held up a hand.

“A moment please.” He turned to look at him from the corner of his eye and waited for a nod before bringing his attention to the three women, and remaining guard from the escort in front of him. He reached his arm out to Aryll and she moved forwards to hug him at once, he held her close and kissed the top of her head before letting her go. “Purah, Grantè is down in the scullery maid’s chambers, he’ll explain everything to you when you join him.” She nodded before hurrying off. “Paya could you explain why the construction has stalled on the walls to Zelda? Just… gently, she’s been irritable for the last few days.”

“Of course.” Paya nodded and headed off into the castle.

“Dad? What’s going on?” She asked.

“I will explain everything over tea with your mother.” He answered. “Please forgive me if it feels like I’m being more protective then normal. I’ll meet you inside?”

“Alright.” She nodded hesitantly and he kissed her forehead again before letting her go and turning to the man waiting for him. She started inside and realized fairly quickly that the remaining guard wasn’t there to speak with Link as he followed her into the castle. “I have a guard.” She commented.

“My apologies, My Lady,” The man acknowledged her words. “The Commander believes it’s necessary for the moment.” She sighed and continued through the castle to the sitting room she knew her parents would go too.

Her mother was already there and she was not pleased. A guard was standing near the door leading to the balcony and she imagined him there on Link’s orders as there were two guards stationed outside the door, and her own guard moved to stand with the one outside while a woman was setting out the things for tea.

Zelda’s eyes were closed, with her hands pressed together and her index fingers pressed to her lips as Paya stood anxiously a few paces away. “He asked them to what?”

“Assist their coworkers in finishing the servants quarters.” Paya answered as Aryll moved to take her usual seat.

“Our guests will be arriving by tomorrow afternoon at the earliest, and he removes those working on our walls to finish sleeping quarters?”

“Madam Amea made it sound like the servants were under quite a lot of stress and-” Zelda took a deep breath and exhaled with a hiss.

“Of course they’re under a lot of stress, the wedding is just a week away and he’s had security upped tenfold ontop of having his men interrogate every member of staff! But that does not mean he can just ignore the fact that dignitaries from every nation will be arriving here in just a few hours, we can’t have the castle looking like it’s still recovering from a hundred-year-long battle!”

“I’m sure your guests will be understanding Princess-” Paya tried.

“It’s not the point if they will be understanding we have been working on repairs for over nine years and the fact that it hasn’t been completed yet is- is- you.” She stood as she spotted Link enter the room and seeing that Paya had failed in softening the bow he stepped into the room. “What do you think you’re-” He put a finger on her lips to silence her for a moment.

“You can wait outside,” He told his guards and they saluted before stepping from the balcony and leaving the room. “Thank you Paya, if you’d like to assist Grantè and Purah you know where to find them.” The woman’s eyes flickered between the two of them before she hurried from the room, the maid curtsied slightly before leaving as well. Zelda pulled his hand away from her as the door closed but before she could speak he stopped her.

“I believe our daughter should know what’s going on before she sees us arguing.” He said gently and for a moment Zelda didn’t move then she sat back in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest. The image was so familiar to him that it got a small smile to his lips before he took his seat. Aryll’s eyes flickered between the two of them.

“What’s going on?” She asked uncertainty.

Link was quiet for a moment. “A few nights ago, three scullery maids were discovered murdered in their chambers.” Link answered in a serious tone. “Above them was the symbol of the Yiga clan. Since then I’ve had reports of attacks along the trade routes between here and the Gerudo, and as of yesterday we’ve lost contact with the patrols stationed along the Hyrule Ridge to ensure safe traveling along the Tabantha Frontier.” He was quiet for a moment. “This suggests that not only have the Yiga regrouped since their leader fell years ago… but they have bolstered their own forces and are organized enough to plan out strikes against us and our allies.”

“But… what does that mean…?”

“It means… we may soon be entering a war.” Link answered quietly, he looked over to Zelda and reached over to stroke her cheek for a moment, she pulled away from his touch and he sighed but left his hand resting on her armrest for her to take when she was ready. “I know it will be frustrating but please understand that any precautions I take in regard to you, is because I cannot bare the idea of your falling a victim to them. Unless I believe the company you are with will be enough for your protection… you will have a guard, possibly even more at times.”

“Alright…” She sighed. “Do they have to follow me through the castle?”

“As the attacks that began this happened within these walls?”

“Right.” She slumped down in her chair and blew her bangs out of her face. She noticed that Zelda had taken Link’s hand and their fingers were linked together. There was a moment of quiet and Aryll straightened, not wanting to hear an argument about the state of the castle walls she took out her bag. “Do you want to see what I brought back from Hateno?” She asked, and Zelda, forgetting her annoyance for the moment leaned forwards to watch her take out the photos and apporin she had collected from their old home.

“We’ll have to find a place to put all these.” Zelda said as her fingers traced the frame of one of her favorite photos. Link with a flower crown and Aryll sleeping together in the sun.

“I’m sure we can find room in here.” Link offered looking around the sitting room. “We could rearrange one of the book shelves to showcase them.” He had convinced Zelda to sit on the loveseat with him, his arm was wrapped around her waist as they had gone over most of what she brought out. He noticed as Aryll hesitated holding the box with the gift he had left for her years ago. “Ah, I see you found it.” He said his eyes flicking up to her and she nodded. Zelda lowered the photo and looked to her.

“The letter you wrote for me…? You said you know where my healing powers come from?” She asked and he bowed his head in acknowledgement.

“They had once belonged to me, and before me… a dear friend of mine.” He said softly and he beckoned her over and took out the Sheikah slate he had carried for as long as she could remember. She got up to sit beside him and he showed her a photograph of a beautiful young Zora who reminded her a great deal of King Sidon. She wore the blue sash of Ruta across her chest much like the King did now for it was his responsibility to pilot the Divine Beast. “The power you weild is called Mipha’s Grace, and over a hundred years ago it was wielded by the Princess and Champion of the Zora.” She looked upon the woman in awe then looked at her parents. Zelda had a sad smile on her lips while Link watched her.

“This power… came from her?” She asked.

“It did.” He nodded. “After I had freed her soul from Ganon, she gifted her unique ability to me. I was only ever able to wield it twice. Once upon the final battlefield when I fought for the lives of all of Hyrule. And the second time… when I transferred the power to you.” He reached up to stroke the back of his fingers against her cheek and she knew what he was looking at without needing to ask. The scar that cut from under her right eye down into her hair line below her ear, it was so faint now that few people noticed. “You were eight years old, and I had taken you hunting with me as I often did. It was shortly after a blood moon but I hadn’t thought much of it at the time as the woods near the house were so rarely claimed by Bokoblins. When I came back to find you, two had already discovered you. I didn’t hesitate to kill them but you were injured and badly. And Fae wasn’t with you at the time. I used Mipha’s grace to heal you not knowing what would happen then, but in that moment the power that was granted to me by my dear friend transferred to you. I believe Mipha transferred her gift from me to you because she knew that I wouldn’t have been able to handle losing you.” She moved closer to hug him and he wrapped his arm around her, shifting her so she was between Zelda and him so Zelda could hold her as well. “In the end you wield this power much better then I ever would’ve been able to.” He praised her. “You’re able to use it as she had all those years ago.”


	4. Chapter 4

Though the stress of the recent attack was felt throughout the castle, and it was hard to miss the extra patrols walking the halls and grounds, the general atmosphere was one of celebration as the staff prepared for the wedding and the guests from all across Hyrule started to filter into Castle town and the castle. Thankfully repairs on the wall had been finished before anyone arrived as the construction crew had finished the servants quarters in record time and banded together to finish the walls before taking a few days for a well deserved break.

Link kept himself busy making sure that the patrols were on time and his new security measures were being followed while Zelda focused mostly on the wedding preparations with Paya. Aryll mostly spent her days in her room reading up on the texts about the Champions of Old. Urbosa, Mipha, Daruk, Revali and the Swordmaster who was never mentioned by name. Who would believe that Link was the same Hero who stood against Ganon a hundred years ago?  Most believed that Zelda was the true heir and the same princess from all that time ago because of Godly intervention, it was claimed that her sealing power turned her into nothing more then pure energy to hold off Ganon until a new hero chosen by the sword could step forwards and defeat the evil once and for all. Zelda preferred not to speak of her time imprisoned by Ganon so she did nothing to correct the rumor. Aryll was sure that aside from Zelda herself, Link was the only one who knew what had happened during all that time. And he’d never betray her by telling her story like that.

When the first of the dignitaries arrived Aryll had been dressed up to suit the occasion, instead of her usual black cloth leggings and blue tunic designed in a similar theme to the one her Dad wore when he wasn’t on official business, she was put in a long dress of a rich blue color, with golden symbols embroidered into the cloth. Symbols of being apart of the royal family, even if indirectly.

Her hair was taken out of the usual pigtails she kept them in and woven into an elegant ponytail high upon her head with braids adorning the sides of her head and her bangs falling loosely to the sides of her face, framing it.

She stood with Zelda as they waited for the first of their visitors to arrive. Zelda, if possible, looking more regal then she normally does though little had been done to alter her appearance. “Is this necessary?” Aryll asked uncomfortably. “Mostly everyone’s yours or dad’s friends, why do we have to dress up to meet them?”

“Old traditions.” She answered.

“But-”

“Our kingdom may be just starting.” Zelda mused. “But the Zora and the Gerudo have been developed for many years. It is only respectful to their cultures to show their leaders such respect for such an important occasion.” She let out a sigh.

“Shouldn’t dad be here?” She asked unhappily, if they were suffering why couldn’t he as well.”

“You see that long line of the guard on either side of the path?” Zelda mused.

“Yes?”

“He’s standing just outside those doors to meet them first. Would you rather wait with him?”

“Um, no. I’ll stay in the shade with you.” Aryll responded and Zelda chuckled.

“Chief Makeela Riju of the Gerudo!” She was announced before her coach stopped at the edge of the long path. Aryll could see through the open doors the transparent orange curtain surrounding the coach being pushed aside and a tall elegant woman stepped down dressed in the traditional clothing of her people. Her long red hair was braided down her back with her crown residing upon her head. Her coach was taken to be parked as her few guards joined her in the presession down the drive. They paused just before the door.

“Welcome Lady Riju.” Link’s voice greeted and she knew that he was bowing to her.

“It’s always a pleasure to see you Sir Link.” She returned the formality before making her way inside. “Princess Zelda, Lady Aryll.” She greeted with a smile, her green eyes sparkling with amusement. They both curtsied to her.

“Lady Riju, thank you for traveling all this way.” Zelda greeted. “A maid will show you to your quarters, and if you would honor us by joining us for our afternoon tea?”

“It would be my pleasure.” She responded, then turned to be led off. Aryll was sure she caught Riju’s wink before she departed from them. The rest of the morning followed in the same routine, King Sidon of the Zora, Goron Legacy Yunobo, Rito Elder Teba, and many, many more from all the different races. By the time afternoon tea came she was starving, and her feet hurt, a lot. She entered the usual room and spotted the four modern day Champions sitting around in casual conversation.

She took a seat on the couch reserved for her and her parents. “Ah the little Princess.” Riju smiled as she sat. “You can just see the excitement in your eyes.”

“I am happy, for my parents.” She said with her nose in the air. “It’s about time they finally took their vows… but does all of Hyrule need to be here to witness it?”

“I wouldn’t say all of Hyrule, they didn’t invite the Lynels now did they?” Sidon teased.

“I knew there was someone I forgot to add to the list. If I just- they could still make it-”

“Zelda, Love, he was joking.” Link soothed her. “We’re not inviting the Lynels to our wedding.” Sidon burst out in a roar of laughter as the door closed behind them and he led her to their seats.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t cause too much of a problem,” Riju offered with a playful smile.

“No, I’m sure we’d be the best of friends as long as we take away their weapons and all wear the fireproof elixirs.” Teba commented. “And I’m sure our Goron friends wouldn’t mind forming a line if they decide to charge.”

“I’d rather… not.” Yunobo said uncomfortably.

“But you’re as sturdy as a rock. Where’s all that bravery Link’s always praising you for?” Teba demanded.

“I left it on the Vulcano with Rudaina.” Yunobo commented as Sidon managed to calm himself.

“So tell me friends, how does it feel to know in just a few days you’ll not only be married but leaders of a country?”

“Terrifying.” Link said at once and Zelda hit his arm, he smiled at her. “It does make me nervous, even knowing that we’ve already been leading the country for so long… there’s nothing more official then becoming King and Queen. It makes the responsibility heavier somehow.”

“And of the marriage?” Riju mused her eyes flicking to Zelda for a moment.

“The marriage is the one thing I can’t wait to come sooner.” He mused his eyes moving to his fiance and she returned his smile.

“I don’t know we could’ve waited a bit longer so it wasn’t all as rushed-”

“We’ve waited ten years Zelda. We’re not waiting longer.”

“A hundred and ten years sir knight.” She corrected and he rolled his eyes and Riju made a face. 

“Ugh is this what all Hylian couples are like? Is this something I should expect from a Voe who wishes to sweep me off my feet?”

“It depends on the person from what I understand.” Sidon responded chuckling.

“If a voe attempting to woo me is even half as sappy as these two are, I’ll strangle them in their sleep.”

“I want to take that as a joke but I believe you’re serious.” Yunobo commented with wide eyes.

“She is.” Tebo commented picking up his tea.

“You are one terrifying woman.” Sidon informed her and she smiled amused.


End file.
